Reptile (Mortal Kombat)
Syzoth, more commonly known as Reptile, is a reptilian character from the Mortal Kombat ''video game series. He is a member of the Saurian race from the realm of Zaterra, one of the few survivors of his kind after his world was conquered by Shao Kahn. He has since served the Outworld emperor as a spy and assassin. Unlike many other henchmen, Reptile does not strive for power. He is caught in a delusional state of mind, obsessed with finding the last remaining members of his race, or freeing his homeworld of Zaterra from Outworld's grasp. Thus, he always remains loyal to Shao Kahn, only obeying other masters to survive and reach his goal of returning Zaterra to its former glory. While well-meaning and sincere, his obsession is so important to him that it causes him temporary fits of insanity. History Original timeline Reptile, supposedly the last of the Saurian race, had served Shao Kahn for many years. During the Mortal Kombat tournament in Earthrealm, he served as bodyguard to Shang Tsung and would spy on the Earth kombatants, only challenging those of exceptional strength and skill. When Outworld lost the tournament, Reptile returned to Shao Kahn's side and would later participate directly in the Outworld Tournament. Though the false tournament ended in another victory for Earthrealm, Reptile survived and would join Shao Kahn's invasion force as they assaulted Earthrealm. The Saurian assassin would again be defeated and retreat along with the rest of Kahn's forces. Following the failed Earthrealm invasion, Reptile would find himself in the employ of Quan Chi and the Brotherhood of Shadow, aiding them in bringing about Shinnok's conquest of the realms. Shinnok had promised Reptile that he would restore the Saurian race to their former glory once he had succeeded in dominating the Heavens, but Reptile eventually came to realise that the fallen Elder God had no intention of honouring the deal and he escaped back to Outworld. Reptile remained at Shao Kahn's side for the next several years, aiding the emperor in his ongoing war against the recently liberated realm of Edenia. However, while away on a mission, Shao Kahn was assassinated by the Deadly Alliance of Quan Chi and Shang Tsung. Reptile returned to Kahn's fortress to find his master slain, and with no other master to turn to, he fell into a state of insane rage and fled into the wastelands of Outworld. While scouring the wastes, Reptile encountered the cyborg ninja Cyrax who was on a mission for the Outerworld Investigation Agency. He attacked the cyborg, but before he could deliver a killing blow, he was struck by the vampire Nitara. Reptile made a hasty withdrawal, but decided to track Nitara and Cyrax from a safe distance. Reptile's pursuit of his adversaries led him to an underground antechamber filled with lava. Both Nitara and Cyrax had vanished, but the Saurian had found something of greater interest: a group of holy men who stood vigil over what appeared to be a dragon egg. As Reptile gazed upon the egg, it cracked and rays of energy shone forth, enveloping him. Reptile's body underwent an astonishing transformation as he was possessed by the spirit of the reborn Dragon King, Onaga. Reptile's consciousness was completely suppressed while his body was occupied by the spirit of the Dragon King. However, he would regain himself when the Earthrealm Shaman Nightwolf performed a binding ritual that would drag Onaga's soul down to the Netherrealm, supposedly trapping him forever. The last that is seen of Reptile is him joining the Forces of Darkness in the Battle of Armageddon. Like all the other kombatants, Reptile is killed. Alternate timeline For the most part, Reptile's activities remain the same during the earlier events of the altered timeline. He appears during the Mortal Kombat tournament, appearing in the first match against Johnny Cage where he is defeated. He also appears during the Outworld Tournament, spying on the Lin Kuei ninjas Sub-Zero and Smoke in the Living Forest. During the invasion of Earthrealm, he battles against Kabal and Kurtis Stryker. Following this defeat, he is not seen again. In the years following the death of Shao Kahn, Reptile has entered the service of Kotal Kahn, the new emperor of Outworld. Though he serves his new master faithfully, he continues to bide his time in the hope that one day he will be able to restore his native race. Powers and abilities * '''Shapeshifting' - Reptile's form has changed numerous times over the course of the MK franchise. However, it is quite possible that this shapeshifting is involuntary. * Hung Gar - Reptile's favoured form of martial art. * Force Ball - A blast of energy that knocks opponents off their feet and sends them flying. * Acid Spit - Reptile can spit globs of corrosive acid at enemies, blinding them and even causing fatal wounds. All Saurians are supposedly capable of spitting acid and many of Reptile's fatalities involve using acid to dissolve opponents. * Chameleon Effect - Like a chameleon, Reptile is capable of blending into his surroundings, essentially becoming invisible. Category:Video Game Monsters Category:Movie Monsters Category:Monsters in Television Category:Animated Monsters Category:Comic Book Monsters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Evil Creatures Category:Villains Category:Reptiles Category:Humanoids Category:Intelligent Creatures Category:Magical Creatures Category:Toxic Creatures Category:Shapeshifting Creatures